


Radio Silence

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan be creepin' when you're sleepin', F/M, Smut, Voyeur? Sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets an earful of Chloe and Lucifer and learns a lesson about not eavesdropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and torturing Dan again. I don't know where this came from. All I know is I wanted to write something funny, with smut. So here it is. Dan being a creep was completely unintentional. 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> Not really.

"Well, this goes on record as the worst damn job I've ever taken," Chloe Decker pulled the scrap of material that the Department called a dress down as far as it would let her, before giving up and huffily crossing her arms.

Across the room, Lucifer- who was leaning rather casually against his bar in his usual three piece suit- shot her a look.

A look that made her feel like a gazelle in the sights of a lion.

Goosebumps prickled her skin when he licked his lips.

"Oh I don't know love," he drawled lazily. "I rather like the idea of you in such little clothing." She narrowed her eyes at him. Of course he liked the idea. If Lucifer had his way she'd be wearing nothing at all for the rest of time. "Although," he continued. "It does beg the delicious question of just _where_ you're hiding that microphone wire," he cocked his head, eyes trailing along her in an obvious attempt to check her out.

When he finally met her livid gaze again, all he could do was offer a very non-apologetic smile.

"Around your neck, if you aren't careful," she threatened.

He rolled his eyes at her mood. Lucifer was rather enjoying the night so far, if he did say so himself.

Detective Decker in a skimpy outfit and in close proximity to his person? He'd been enjoying that rather a lot lately and tonight was no different. Well, apart from the unmarked van outside listening to their every word.

Still, he'd always liked a bit of exhibitionism. Maybe he could tempt Chloe once he got her out of her foul mood.

"Temper, temper darling. You're supposed to be my lovingly enraptured date this evening. Might spoil the mood if you strangle me to death in front of Mr. Williams," he tutted at her, straightening his bow tie as he pushed away from the bar.

At the mention of their target for the evening, Chloe finally attempted to put her ridiculous outfit out of her mind for the time being.

Not that she could easily ignore accidentally flashing her panties to the room every time she sat down.

Nor could her partner for that matter.

"Speaking of ass face, try your best not to let him know we're cops. Well," she eyed him and his overly enthusiastic grin. "Try not to let him know _I'm_ a cop."

Lucifer pouted in that stupidly adorable way that he did when he wanted something, before throwing back the rest of his drink and stretching his arms over his head.

She watched him, her mouth suddenly dry. But for once he didn't take the obvious flirt and just answered her instead.

"Of course Detective. You're merely my date to our illegal business meeting. Definitely _not_ a sexy undercover cop," he winked at her and she groaned. "Ooh darling, you make the loveliest noises when I'm around."

That came out lower than his previous words, clearly meant for her ears only and not the prying ones on the other end of the microphones.

"Lucifer..." she said with warning in her voice and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Yes, alright I'll behave," he relented sullenly. "Now go over it once more because I've suddenly forgotten our backstory," he mused idly, with a grin on his face that told her he hadn't forgotten at all. "Remind me again," he crossed his arms, pensively pointing in her direction. "Are you from one of those fancy escort service's or just a common prostitute that I've picked up from a street corner?"

His sly smile held up even as she stomped towards him but vanished the second she gripped his collar and hauled him down to her level.

"Make no mistake Lucifer. I can and _will_ kick your ass if you don't behave yourself tonight. This is a sting operation and so help me God, if you ruin it and I had to dress like this-" she gestured to the obscenely short dress- "For nothing, I will handcuff your sorry ass to a train and wave at you as it leaves," she hissed and for a moment, Lucifer could have sworn he saw Hell Fire blazing in those big blue eyes.

He straightened up when she released him and shifted slightly to ease the pressure against his suddenly half-hard cock.

"Yes yes," he brushed off her threat, straightening his rumpled clothes. "I'll be the perfect little angel."

She snorted, shaking her head.

"I doubt that but hey, there's a first time for everything."

A long suffering sigh escaped her. She really did hate going under cover but Richard Willaims was in dire need of a nice prison cell and she was the only person at the time without a case. Hence the slutty dress up and Lucifer looking at her like she was prime steak.

They were silent for a moment, her looking out of the balcony window and him looking at her. Knowing that he'd pissed her off, Lucifer wandered closer to her until he could reach out and place his hand on her waist. He was suddenly aware that she really was as uncomfortable about the situation as she'd been saying.

Her eyes met his at the gentle touch and the look on his face was a silent plea of, _'forgive me? I'm an arse sometimes and we both know it'._

She leaned against him for a long moment, moulding against his unmoving side before reaching up and accepting his apology with a kiss to his jaw. He smiled, thumb rubbing circles on her hip and the night was still again.

Dan's voice in her earpiece startled her out of her thoughts.

_"It's good to know you two manage to fight like an old married couple when others aren't around,"_ he griped and Chloe rolled her eyes, suddenly glad that there were only microphones under their clothes. They'd both insisted that there was no need for camera's in the apartment because Williams wouldn't be going near it.

Lucifer met her gaze and they shared a companionable look of annoyance at the interruption.

Dan had the worst timing. The sort of man who, had he owned a flower shop, would have closed it on Valentine's Day.

"You should see what else we do when others aren't around," Lucifer leered softly and Chloe punched him hard in the arm, casting him a warning look.

He moved out of punching range and made a zipping motion over his mouth. All the while looking her up and down again.

How could she stay mad at that face?

But tonight was still not the time for Dan to find out about her recent naked escapades with the Devil. No matter how much fun they were. While Lucifer rubbed the spot on his now sore arm, he also waggled his eyebrows at her while Dan talked more in their ears.

Was it really her fault that her mouth found him so funny? She cursed his ability to make her laugh, trying to force her smile away. It wasn't working. She supposed that it was a little thrilling, sneaking around like this within earshot of her uptight ex.

And it wasn't like Dan could see them after all...

Without warning, Chloe had sidled up to him and reached down, squeezing Lucifer gently through his pants. His jaw dropped at her brazenness when her mouth found his neck.

"Bloody Hell," he swallowed, shifting as she lightly teased him.

Dan paused in his explanation of how the night was supposed to be going down, agitated that they clearly weren't paying attention.

_"What? Did something happen?"_ he asked sharply, but Chloe merely winked at Lucifer, enjoying the fact that for once she'd made him utterly speechless. His hands rested on her waist, stroking higher and higher until he brushed over her breast.

She bit back a sharp gasp.

He was staring at her, lust burning in his eyes and Chloe was seriously contemplating a quickie on the couch before they left when- _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ Dan's irritated voice broke their rapt concentration on one another and Lucifer rolled his eyes like it was the end of days.

"Yes! Everything's fine Daniel. Ugh," he pulled away from Chloe grumpily and gestured to his earpiece. "This would be my personal Hell you know. Everyone always wonder's what the Devil could possibly be tortured with for all eternity and it would be _you_ , Detective Douche. In my ear. Annoying me to an early bloody grave," he ranted, back at the bar now and pouring himself another obscenely large Scotch.

All the while, adjusting himself so he was no longer rubbing against the zipper of his trousers.

"Ruining my fun for the rest of eternity."

_"Always glad to help a guy out, Lucifer,"_ Dan replied drily, not in the least bit fazed by the sudden blast of annoyance in his direction. If he had to talk all night to put and end to the obvious flirting going on, then he was more then prepared to do it.

"Daniel, you are-"

"Hey! Cut it out you two. Look Dan, are we almost ready here?" Chloe interrupted Lucifer before he could retaliate and keep the argument going all night. She marched over to him and pulled the glass from his hand, setting it back on the bar top. "I really, really don't want to stay in this slutty napkin any longer than I have to," she griped, before slapping a hand over her lover's mouth before he could say whatever he'd been about to say.

He rolled his eyes at her, before trailing his tongue over her palm and making her shiver in delight.

Oh the things that tongue could do...

Dan, completely ignorant to what was going on in the room, checked with a second cop outside as to Williams whereabouts before relaying them to his distracted undercover team.

_"Another five minutes and Williams will be at Lux,"_ he informed them. _"Now, remember Lucifer, all we need you to do is get him to sign those papers. That's it. No fancy crap like you pulled the last time we let you in on a sting. It shouldn't be too hard for you not to showboat and ruin everything, right?"_ Dan snorted smugly.

However when a few seconds passed and he'd still gotten no response, he frowned.

_"Lucifer?"_

The man in question pulled his tongue away from Chloe's neck long enough to mutter an affirmation before greedily going back to kissing her pulse point. He nipped and licked in all the right places and Chloe bit her lip to keep in any noises she might want to make. She was well aware of just how naughty this whole thing was.

And how unprofessional.

Her ex-husband could hear anything. Could rat them out to her boss. They could both give themselves away at any moment, with one little moan or gasp but the risk was always worth the reward.

Lucifer made sure of that.

_"Well I'm glad that's all clear then,"_ Dan sighed loudly on the other end of the line, wondering to himself why he hadn't given this part of the job to the new rookie cop. It wasn't like it was rocket science and at least that way he wouldn't have had to listen to his wife flirt with a rich, handsome idiot all night long.

He got no answer again and this time he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unnerved.

What the hell was going on in there?

They couldn't just be standing about saying nothing to each other, surely. Those two never passed up an opportunity for witty banter. It was usually never ending, with one always having some clever response to the the others chosen remark.

As much as it pained him to say it and as jealous as it made him, their rapport with each other could be highly amusing.

But the radio silence continued for a good minute and a half and he was seriously contemplating whether or not to go up to the apartment himself when- "Okay Dan," Chloe said into his ear. "Maze just buzzed up. Williams is on his way into the bar."

Dan relaxed a little bit.

Everything seemed normal enough now. Maybe Lucifer had just wandered off to do something for a moment. It seemed to only logical explanation.

Up in the penthouse, Chloe wiped a smudge of her lipstick from Lucifer's bottom lip and they grinned at each other. It hadn't been a quickie on the couch, but making out with him was just as much fun. He tugged her close once more, making sure to whisper so as to stop his words being picked up by the microphones.

"Darling, you do look ravishing you know. You should wear it to bed tonight because I actually quite like the slutty dress," he quirked a eyebrow at her and pulled away before she could really retaliate.

"You would," she retorted before swivelling on her heels and heading towards the elevator, Lucifer in tow.

_"Would what?"_ Dan asked desperately in their ears, utterly lost after the long silence as to what they were talking about. _"Chloe? Would what?"_

-

Two hours later and it was all over.

Richard Williams was in the back of a police car, there hadn't been a shootout and Lucifer had gotten him to sign the illegal documents without a problem in sight. It had almost been _boring_ if she said so herself.

Oh well. Who was she to complain? All it meant for her was less paperwork.

"I can't believe it actually went down without a hitch," Chloe strode out of the elevator and into Lucifer's warm apartment, the man himself trailing behind her with a sullen expression on his face.

When he didn't answer her, she eyed him, turning around before she got to the couch. She observed the expression on his face and laughed.

"Are you _still_ sulking?"

He huffed loudly, scowling and running a hand over his stubble. "Of course I am! You should have let me punch his bloody lights out. As it stands now he won't get a proper beating until jail. Where's the sodding justice in that?" he grumbled, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch before heading to the bar.

She watched him, amused at how eager he was to jump to her defence. It was almost endearing and made it all the harder to ignore how much her heart sped up when he was around.

So she settled for teasing him, seeing as how they were still wired up and waiting for Dan's last instructions.

"Might not have been the best strategy when it came to getting him to sign the papers. It's hard to hold a pen when you're unconscious," she replied lightly, falling down into the plump brown leather cushions and kicking off her heels one by one. She groaned softly and sank her toes into the soft rug. "Besides, it's over and done with now."

He poured a glass of red wine for her and a Scotch for himself before reappearing at the couch in a few long strides.

She assumed he was finished ranting but apparently not.

"He called you a _whore_! I should have dangled his horrid little body off the balcony by his feet," Lucifer flopped down beside her, still fuming at the way Williams had slapped her ass and called her a vile name when he'd introduced her.

She'd diffused the situation at the time and had assumed Lucifer had forgotten all about it, considering how charming he'd been for the rest of the night. He'd been charming right up until they'd arrested Williams and only then had he asked permission to punch him in the face.

She'd sternly told him no.

Hence the Incredible Sulk sitting next to her.

"You say the sweetest things Lucifer. Look, I appreciate that you wanted to defend me. But like I said, it might have put a bit of a dent in our plans," she laughed, taking the proffered glass of wine. "It doesn't mean I didn't appreciate the sentiment though," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling at him.

It took a moment for his mouth the begin to turn upwards but eventually she got a smile out of him. "I am quite chivalrous aren't I?" he purred, reaching up to tug her against him.

But she stopped him just short, before pointing silently to her earpiece.

"Hey Dan? You still down there?"

The quiet scraping of moving equipment filled her ear before Dan returned, clearly having been off talking to someone else. Probably sorting out Williams escort to the station. So, thankfully he'd missed the whole conversation so far. Chloe fiddled mindlessly with Lucifer's shirt cuff while she waited for Dan to speak.

Lucifer stretched out, toeing off his shoes and crossing his legs on the coffee table in an attempt to get comfortable.

_"Hey, as much as I hate to give Lucifer any credit, that was actually pretty nice work down there. We have Williams on everything we need and we can probably dig a little deeper now that we have access to his files,"_ he said, however begrudgingly. _"Doesn't look like you're needed again until tomorrow."_

"Yay," Chloe groaned, relaxing now that she was sure they wouldn't have to traipse back downstairs and give a report tonight.

"I must say, I enjoyed how painful that was for you Detective Douche. Perhaps you should compliment me more often. I'm getting a little misty eyed," Lucifer fanned himself with his hand.

Chloe nudged him with her knee to get him to shut up.

_"Whatever Lucifer,"_ Dan breathed, clearly not in the mood for another snarking match. _"I'm going to take you both offline in a second. You can just return the earpieces and microphones tomorrow,"_ he explained, shuffling some papers.

"I'll drop them by at lunchtime," Chloe promised while watching Lucifer pull her feet into his lap. She bit back a groan when his thumb dug into the arch of her foot, massaging away the residual pain of six inch heels. A thought crossed her mind that maybe she could chain him to the foot of her bed and he could do this every night for the next sixty years.

Among other things.

Dan was talking again and she tried her best to care.

_"Do you need a ride home?"_ It wasn't that he was openly pleading, she guessed. But the tone of his voice said it all and she couldn't help but feel guilty that the first thing that came into her head was that she had a ride waiting right here.

Too much time with the big bad Devil and all you thought in was filthy puns. She'd have to tell it to him later.

But Lucifer was distracted now that he'd heard Dan's hopeful voice.

"No it's okay Dan, thanks. Trix is with my mom and I think I'm going to hang here for a bit," she felt Lucifer's hand creep up her leg to the back of her knee, his eyes boring into hers and a dirty grin on his face.

Her cheeks flushed and she was suddenly eager to get Dan to turn off the microphones as soon as possible.

_"Are you sure? It's honestly no trouble. I- I was actually going to get a bite to eat first. I thought maybe we could go to that Mexican place you like..."_ he trailed off, tense now that she'd mentioned staying at Lux.

Chloe hadn't heard any of that because Lucifer's fingers had inched higher and higher, now brushing against her damp panties and causing her to squeeze her thighs together. It did little to deter him and he kept lightly rubbing against her, enjoying the way her face was going pink.

With embarrassment or arousal? He liked to think it was a mixture of both.

_"Chloe?"_

"Sorry Dan, but I'm honestly way too tired. We'll just get Chinese food here. Thanks," she managed to keep her voice even but damn was it difficult with Lucifer pressing harder against her, those little circles he was massaging on her driving her wild.

_"Oh, okay,"_ replied the disembodied voice of Dan, clearly dejected. _"Enjoy your night then."_

She waited for several long seconds and when there was nothing but silence again on the line, she pulled out her earpiece. Lucifer removed his hand from between her legs and did the same before hastily unbuttoning his shirt and pulling away the tape that attached a small foam microphone to his skin.

He threw it carelessly onto the coffee table with an eager grin, not bothering to button up again.

"Alone at last darling."

"You've been wanting to say that all night, haven't you?" she laughed, nudging him. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head to give him an eyeful before swinging her legs to the opposite side of her and draping herself over his lap. "Hello," she smiled up at him and his serious look faded into a brilliant smile.

"Another drink love?" he asked, nodding to her empty wine glass.

"In a minute," she breathed, relaxing against him. Right now she wanted to bask in the glow of a job well done and the anticipation of what was coming. She lifted his hand in hers, playing with his fingers idly in the peaceful silence.

Then- "Were you really going to punch him for calling me a whore?" she asked and he laughed.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't defend your honour?"

She snorted. "What is this? The medieval era?" Then a pause. "Although I suppose you'd make a pretty good dragon. The whole, Hell Fire thing," she mused, missing his smirk at the insinuation that he'd be something big and fearsome. "I don't think I'd want to be a Princess though. Maybe a knight."

"The dragon and the knight?"

"Yeah," she answered, still toying with his hand. "We'd be the best crime fighting team ever. Not that we aren't already."

His body shook with easy laughter. "You definitely need more wine. Then we can continue that certain thing you started with me earlier, you little minx," he pushed her into a sitting position, planted a kiss on top of her head and grabbed her glass from the table.

She smirked, clearly proud of herself.

"Enjoy that, did you?" she asked, stretching and missing the warmth he provided with his proximity. He crossed the room swiftly, lifting the bottle and making his way back in under ten seconds. When he was at her side again, he kissed her long and hard, enjoying the little whimpering gasp that she let escape in surprise.

When he pulled back, he nipped at her bottom lip.

"It was by far the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me. _You're_ by far the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me," the smile that spread across her face at his words was contagious and he found that he couldn't kiss her again because he couldn't stop his lips curving upwards.

They laughed together as he leaned over her, arms either side of her thighs. "There was me thinking I'd have to coax you into exhibitionism and you were in the closet all along," he kissed his way along her throat, kneeling between her legs.

The wine lay forgotten on the table.

"Let's go to bed," Chloe lifted his face to hers. "I feel a massage coming on," she circled her arms around his neck and he wasted no time in lifting her up and moving gracefully around the table.

Carrying Chloe towards the bed, Lucifer let himself become lost in her hungry kiss.

Her fingers were speared into the short hairs at the back of his neck and she tightened her legs where they'd come to rest on his waist. It always amazed her how easily he could pick her up, like she weighed nothing at all.

Her nails scratched lightly over the back of his neck, moving his loose shirt collar aside and dipping under the material to caress his warm skin. He always burned so hot and she could never get enough. His heat sank into her, warmed her from the inside out and it was intoxicating.

It left her light headed and giddy on more than one occasion.

She moaned, letting him know that she was enjoying herself before breaking away from his lips and nuzzling him.

Taking advantage of his open shirt, Chloe pushed it over his shoulders and first off of one arm and then the other as he held her up. He yanked his hands from the still tight cuffs, not caring if he snapped the buttons off. He had more and he was eager to keep his hands on her.

The dress that she'd been complaining about all night was now coming in handy, seeing as it took very little effort on his part to slip his hands underneath it and cup her ass. His palms smoothed over her soft skin and his lips only left hers long enough for them to draw breath.

Not the best idea to cause your lover to pass out from oxygen deprivation.

He finally set her down, laying her over the bed and pulling back to drink in the sight of her all wanton and gorgeous, well kissed and anxious to have him back in her arms. It could give an Archangel a complex if he wasn't careful.

But then, when had he ever been careful?

"You know," he spoke lowly, running a finger from her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button. "I really do like this dress. Think you could wear it more often?" he asked, cocking his head at her and seemingly unable to take his eyes off of the way the material hugged her curves.

It was deliciously sinful and he _did_ love all things sinful.

"It's less dress, more belt, really," she glanced down at herself.

"Why do you think I like it so much?" Was his very honest answer. "Any excuse to see you in less clothing."

She looked like she was mulling it over. "I suppose I could keep it and wear it again. But only for you," she conceded before taking him by surprise and yanking him down on top of her by the back of his neck.

He landed with a grunt, only just catching himself on his forearms and hovering above her. She didn't seem to mind in the least, bending her knees to cradle him between her thighs.

Lucifer nuzzled her neck.

"Too bloody right it's just for me," he replied, stealing her swollen lips in another hard hungry kiss. His appetite for her was utterly insatiable. He woke up thinking about her. Went to his bed thinking about her- on the rare occasions she wasn't waiting for him in it these days. "I'd hate to have to punish some poor unsuspecting mortal if they got a little too grabby with you," he tugged at her bottom lip, his stubble scratching her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, her nails digging into his shoulders and hurting him in that arousing way that only she could.

"You," she laughed. "Are a possessive ass sometimes."

He shrugged, not in the least bit sorry.

"Says the woman who tears my back to shreds with her nails and thinks I don't know that she's marking me," he teased and she didn't look in the least bit sorry about it. "Anyway, I don't care if it's possessive," he answered petulantly, dipping his face to her neck and purposefully dragging his stubble hard over her soft skin.

"Ow!" she slapped the back of his head and he chuckled deeply before blowing cool air against the irritated flesh to soothe it. Chloe grumbled, half distracted by the hands creeping up her sides and cupping her breasts. "What is it with men and their macho bullshit? Why don't you just pee on my leg?"

He snorted, covering her pulse point with his lips and she threw her head back into the soft pillows with a moan.

"I can think of far more fun ways to mark you."

"Ha! Don't even think about it Mister. You've marked me more than enough for one week," she reminded him, gesturing to the make-up covered hickey on the other side of her neck. He pouted at it and then her, clearly not impressed.

Or deterred.

"Definitely not my best work. Although you were distracting me at the time," he said, his grin becoming predatory and she squealed with laughter as he dived down hard on top of her, pinning her to the mattress and nipping his way over her neck and shoulders. "You know, if I had my way," he said between bites and her laughter, "You'd just get a tattoo of my name and be done with it."

She somehow managed to get a sarcastic answer out between the giggles wracking her body.

"Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you? Property of Lucifer Morningstar written in big letters across my ass." He smirked down at her, clearly enjoying the idea and she realised he was completely serious. "Oh, you can forget that," she pushed him off of her suddenly and he rolled to the side, still highly amused.

Chloe pushed herself up and twisted around to face him as he lay on the bed, watching her with dark eyes. "Why? It sounds wonderful. Although I quite like the idea of writing it somewhere else," he smirked, his hand snaking it's way between her legs to cup her pussy.

Slapping his hand away, half in amusement and half in disbelief, she straddled him instead. "You're insane, did you know that?"

She sat firmly on his stomach, hands resting on his chest.

"So I take it love bites will suffice as a way of marking you then?" he asked smugly. "Or should I call up the nearest tattoo parlour?" he stroked her soft thighs lazily and tried not to stare at her in too much awe. With her hair mussed and her dress riding up around her hips, she looked utterly gorgeous.

And she actually wanted to be with him.

It had left him speechless on quite a few occasions. This being another one to add to the list. She leaned down over him, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

"Only if I can bite you back," she offered playfully, before dipping her head and nipping at his throat.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked, his voice a little strained as the sensations of her teeth stinging him shot straight to his cock. She sat back up with laughter in her eyes and he still couldn't quite get his head around how he'd managed to win her over.

After a moment, his brain finally kicked back into gear and he tugged eagerly at the back of her thighs to urge her up.

"Fancy sitting on my face darling?" he asked with a cheesy quirk of the eyebrow and there was no way that should have sounded sexy, but the mere thought of what he could do with that mouth had her scrambling off the bed to pull her dress off at long last.

She flung it into the far corner of the room and went to work on the microphone still stuck to her skin. The tape came away easily enough but left little red marks in it's wake. She ignored them and when she was free she threw the wire onto the side table without another thought.

Her panties followed the rest of her clothes and were tossed at the foot of the bed to be rescued later when she could tear herself away from him.

Still laying on the bed and propped up on his elbows, Lucifer jokingly checked his watch when she was finally naked.

"Record time I think love. I wonder if this could be an Olympic sport. Eager are we?"

She shut him up with a kiss so passionate it sent all thoughts other than those of her reeling from his mind. When he eventually found the willpower to pull back he hadn't even realised that she'd already unzipped his pants and was now tugging at them.

He lifted his hips to aid her and she was suddenly glad that he always seemed to forgo underwear these days.

His cock lay hard against his toned stomach and he stroked himself lazily, eyes roaming over her naked form.

But let it never be said that Lucifer Morningstar wasn't a gentleman because as soon as she knelt on the bed again he slipped down until his face was between her legs. "Hmm, I think I would settle for you screaming my name, you know," he hummed and she laughed at his inability to let anything go.

Her fingers tugged at his hair impatiently.

His breath was hot, almost burning on her as he spread her apart with his fingers. He paused, just long enough for her to think;

_What the-_

"Fuck!" she practically purred as he swept over her clit with his tongue. Those big brown eyes of his kept contact with hers as he frenched her open pussy like an expert and her blush burned bright. But she refused to look away because as soon as she did, he would gain the upper hand.

She couldn't have that now could she?

The way he could work her, play her like she was his piano- it never ceased to amaze her. Or to make her all hot and bothered in public when she thought about him. Never while he was actually going down on her though. _During_ his expert oral, her mind never usually had the thinking power to go past one syllable words and frankly she didn't care.

There was something about a man who was happy to go down on his girlfriend.

"Mmm-ngh," she moaned incoherently, head thrown back and her hips beginning a slow rhythm under the gentle pressure from his hands. After a few moments of slow, deliberate strokes, his thumb took over the shapes he'd been licking onto her clit instead.

While she missed the warm wet sensation, she enjoyed the precise movements of his hands as well.

"Good darling?" he asked, kissing the inside of her thigh affectionately and admiring the sight of her above him. Hips rocking in time to his fingers, a light sheen of sweat on her sun kissed skin...

He was enraptured.

"So good," she answered breathlessly and her answer appeased him. He loved hearing her say how good she felt. How good he made her feel and the thought of giving her pleasure was enough to make him put his mouth back on her.

She came hard after a particularly complicated set of words written on her by his clever tongue, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as he lapped at his reward. Then again when he simply kept going, pushing her through orgasm number one and into the second by sliding two fingers inside.

Number three was almost too much for her to take, dark spots forming in her vision and she had to lift herself away from him for a moment to take a break.

He laughed at her obvious exhaustion, before sitting up straight and hauling her into his lap with practised ease. Her legs wound around his hips and she tucked her head under his chin, cheek against his chest.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already kitten. We're only on number three," he teased lightly, tugging on a wayward strand of her hair. She groaned something incoherent against his shoulder. "I've gotten at least five out of you before you know. And they were all before the big finish," he bragged, his hands sweeping along her sides before moving to cup her breasts.

He massaged them, tugging her nipples with his fingers to draw them into hard peaks and shifted his hips so that his shaft was resting lightly against her clit.

She whimpered his name, her face buried into his neck as his cock rubbed over her.

Lucifer tugged her closer to press himself against her and becoming breathless at the hot wet sensation that caressed the length of his shaft. But he held himself back when he felt the near undetectable tremble in her thighs. Instead he rubbed her back and lay lazy kisses on her shoulder.

Her fingers trailed faintly over the hair that led from his bellybutton right down to the curls at the base of his impressive cock. He hummed his pleasure as she swept her finger over the head, before bringing it to her lips.

"Have you recovered yet?" he asked lowly and she smirked, lips still wrapped around her finger and making her look oh-so tempting.

She nodded, tilting her hips forward to rub harder against him and he wasted no time at all in retaliating.

"You naughty little thing," he hummed, impressed with her stamina. It would probably be a cold day in Hell when Chloe Decker stopped surprising him.

He gripped himself and slid inside her, his entrance made easy by her previous orgasms.

Having him fill her like that was something she still wasn't used to. Stretched so deliciously, testing the limits of what she could take. It was all so good and she wanted to try everything with him. She felt safe with him and wasn't that just a giggle?

Chloe gasped loudly into his ear and Lucifer returned the sentiment, his long groan of pleasure loud in the otherwise silent room. She was so tight, so wet and hot and- "Fuck me, Chloe," his lips parted against her chest, tongue flicking out over her heated skin.

Chloe began a slow rhythm at first, in keeping with the relaxed mood.

The easy drag of her muscles over his cock was heady and he knew he wanted her to come at least once more before he did. While it hardly mattered if he came so soon, seeing as he could last the night if she wanted him to, it seemed only polite to make it an even number for her this time around.

"Do you have another one in you love?" he asked, breath mingling with hers as her lips grazed his.

"I can go all night baby," she grinned and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from him.

"I've no doubt about it."

So, in keeping with his promise he gripped her ass, fingers digging into her and thrust upwards.

Chloe shuddered, her sensitive clit rubbing against him and her inner muscles clenching sporadically. "Oh yes! Oh Lucifer, fuck," she whimpered against him, arms clasped around his head as she held him as close to her as she could.

This was definitely her favourite position out of all of the ones they'd ever tried.

Which at this point could have filled a book.

Lucifer loved to show her different things that she didn't know, things that her body could do while he pushed her to her limits. She loved it, all of it. Having him inside her, whispering things into her ear. But this was something she always came back to. Probably because she enjoyed the closeness of him.

Having him in her arms.

His thumb on her clit surprised her out of her thoughts, the frantic swiping from side to side making her whole body arch against his as she came again.

Forth times the charm.

Dazed and satisfied, she only just registered his body tensing in her arms and she quickly squeezed her fluttering inner muscles to help him along. It worked like a charm and he came, panting her name repeatedly against her neck as warm cum painted her insides. His head fell against her chest, his hair damp at the nape of his neck and his breathing uneven.

Chloe wasn't faring much better, so she chose to just remain where she was in his lap rather than get up and do something. Sleep sounded good right now but then again so did food.

She went for neither, instead deciding to just curl into his embrace.

After several long minutes of just basking in the glorious afterglow that damn good sex brought, Chloe finally recovered some semblance of coherency and went to move off of him.

They both needed a shower after that and her stomach was baying for food. She also had to call and tell her mother that she'd be keeping Trixie overnight because there was no way she was driving home with legs like jelly.

Besides, she really didn't want to go. Spending the night with Lucifer was addictive. But as soon as she moved in an attempt to go and tend to all of these pressing matters, her so far quiet lover lifted his head from her chest.

He was having none of this _-eating or sleeping-_ nonsense it seemed.

"And just where do you think you're going Miss Decker?" he asked smoothly, head cocked to the side as he pulled her back down onto him with ease. Her eyes widened and she moaned, having not realised that he was hard again until now. Really, it just wasn't natural that he could _actually_ go all night long with barely any breaks.

She marvelled at her ability to answer in a complete sentence.

"Well, I was planning to get food before I starved to death. Unless you want a sexy skeleton fancying up the place."

He observed her casually for a moment before starting to move her hips against him in a familiar rhythm.

She moaned softly into the warm air of the bedroom, wondering where he found the energy. Then wondering where she was finding the energy after four orgasms and no food all night. "Tell you what kitten," he hummed, eyes trailing along her body to where they were joined. "I'll make you a deal. If I can get another two out of you in the next ten minutes, you can order from that horrible Mexican place you love."

Chloe swivelled her hips with a gasp, his cock sinking back inside her.

" _Oh_ , deal."

-

Outside the building, in the unmarked van still sitting across the street, Daniel Espinoza sat in his chair staring numbly at the blinking computer screen.

His headphones were half on, one ear still picking up the loud sounds of sex from inside. The very satisfied moans of his ex-wife and her new, apparently very talented, lover.

Had Chloe ever moaned like that in all the years he-?

No, he stopped that line of thought quickly. Best not to think about that right now, he mused miserably.

He supposed that deep down he'd known all along that something was going on between the two of them. It didn't take a cop to work it out. In fact, when he'd mentioned it around the bullpen he'd been given funny looks by everyone.

Even his new partner had merrily informed him-

"Dan buddy, if you still haven't noticed it then you have to have been in a cave on Mars for the last year. With your eyes shut. And your fingers in your ears."

So yeah, he'd noticed something. He just hadn't had a clue just how... quickly it had all happened. He thought that maybe they were just dating. Just at the beginning stages of a relationship and he didn't have to worry yet about Lucifer banging his wife.

So when he'd plugged in his headphones again out of sheer curiosity about what they got up to alone, he certainly hadn't been expecting the Seventh Symphony of Filth to cascade into his ears and blow his brain out against the back wall of the van.

He groaned miserably.

_"Oh Lucifer, harder please!"_

Dan snatched off the headphones completely, throwing them against the desk. It didn't really help, seeing as they were now being so loud that they might as well have been in the van with him. He grimaced.

Wouldn't that be a treat?

After several more minutes of self-induced torture, Dan went to switch off the microphones at long last. He'd had more than enough. Had heard enough to last him a life time and stop him from ever looking either of them in the eye ever again. No wonder Chloe had been glowing for these past few weeks.

He was just reaching for the switch when- _"Okay, that was three. I'm going to order Mexican,"_ came the breathless voice of Chloe. Lucifer's laugh followed.

Dan's forehead hit the desk with a dull resounding thud.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon, hopefully that bloody Sinister Kid sequel. You can all thank Amenadiel for becoming a good guy in the finale and completely bitch slapping my plot into the ground. Thanks Menny.


End file.
